List of cancer
WARNING: AFTER VIEWING THIS LIST YOU MAY REQUIRE CHEMOTHERAPY DUE TO ALL THE CANCER THIS PAGE CONTAINS. # Transformers Energon # F****KING MLP R34 WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE. # F****KING GODZILLA RULE 34 WHAT THE F**** IS WRONG WITH THE INTERNET. # shipping. (ewwwwwwwwwwwwww) # Bronies # My Little Pony/Godzilla crossover fanart # My Little Pony/anything else crossover fanart.. # THIS F***ING S***http://lunzilla.deviantart.com/ # Godzilla x Mothra shipping # RWBY # Undertale # The Bridge. # FNAF Fandom # FNAF (all installments) # Kaiju Girls # That one idiot Tktotm got into an argument with # 4chan # Godzilla vs Koopzilla # Anthro........anything. # The fucking joke I'm about to do below # Bladder cancer # Lung cancer # Brain cancer # Melanoma # Breast cancer # Non-Hodgkin lymphoma # Cervical cancer # Ovarian cancer # And lots of other different types of cancer # The fucking joke I just did above # Sonic OCs # John Reeves # Wikiazilla. # Minions # Zalgo (sooo spooky, not outdated at all) # Bunchies # Godzilla/Five Nights At Freddy's crossovers. # Most of Tumblr # Morons in the Godzilla fandom # Lord "FUCKING ASSHOLE FULL OF CANCER THAT SHOULD DIE BECAUSE HES A FUCKING ATENTION SPOILED BRAT KIDDO BECAUSE HE IS A FUCKING RACIST BUT SAYS THAT HE HATES RACISTS AND THATS A LIEEEEE" Shiro # Porn # Hentai # Probably this fanfic # This one to # And this movie. Which reminds me... # Outdated Lazy Town memes # Other outdated memes like Harambe or Triggered. # Salty Anime fans # Game Theory fans # The Sonic Fandom # Hybrids of characters from two radically different franchises, like Kaiju and anime, Sonic, MLP,FNAF, etc. # A large portion of Deviantart # Fans of Matt Frank's "Godzilla Neo" series. # Magara's wiki # Shrek Wiki/Wikishrek/Ogrepedia # Zilla Fanon Wiki # shronkey # This # Visiting Chernobyl # The comments section of any anime channel # The comments section of any Death Battle video # Furry websites I guess # Fidget Spinners # this # this video # The Amazing Bulk # The thanks killing movies. # Toy channels # a wild rice kid known as Jacob Starous or what ever # Sugar Beasts -07 ( known for Godzilla x Femuto ships including other porno pics) # Godzilla x Femuto shipping in general. # I already mentioned Kaiju r34 didn't I. # A universe in Marvel Comics literally called the Cancerverse. # Danny the....whatever his name is, also known for stupid porno pics. # People who can't take opinons # People who can't take FACTS!! # Cringey misconseptions like Destoroyah being a girl. # For that matter, thinking Desotoroyah is a girl. # Trumptards # The Ford Pinto # Bunnyman vengence films # Sword Art Online # The Ultra Monster Personification Project, basically waifu versions of various Ultra Kaiju who are quite obviously sexualized. Especially the Zaigorg one...........fucking boob tentacles why Japan # Jeff The Killer fanboys # Sonic.exe fans. # JC The Hyena's ego. # Donald Trump's ego. # Ego The Living Planet (Jk he's actually cool) # Jake Paul videos # Behind The Meme/The Meme Slayer # Whatever stupid indie games the internet always obsesses over. # The Machina Combiner Wars series. # Chimeraberos's Thigh Cancer (trust me it'll happen) # Logan Paul videos. # Especially the one with the Japanese Suicide Forest. # Ironic Ninja just no. (who?) # Humanity. # The above thing may possibly be true # The skin cancer Donald Trump must have to cover up that necessitates him wearing all that spray tan. # Bayformers. (dey be shitty movies. Revived the franchise tho) # Every outdated meme ever. ## Not to be confused with Classic memes. # Sonic 06 cuz it succs # people who love sonic 06 even though it is the incarnation of glitches (not really cancer but I'll keep it here because it's funny) # Deja Vu - Dave Rodgers # People who keep on spamming shitty Deja Vu compilations even though they haven't seen Initial D Category:True Cancer Category:Joke Pages Category:Important Pages Category:Idiocy Category:Cancer in it's purest form Category:F***king kill me Category:Pages that make you lose faith in humanity Category:Lists Category:Best pages on the entire wiki Category:Seriously tho why is there Godzilla x MLP shit